A generic vehicle sliding roof device is known from DE 1 580 603 B whose sliding roof cover can be adjusted by manually sliding it by a handle between a closed position and different open positions. Two actuation rods can be adjusted by the handle that extend to both side edges of the sliding roof cover and adjust two friction elements there that can fix the sliding roof cover in its particular position in frictional engagement in the area of lateral guides of the sliding roof cover. Such a frictional engagement does not make available a secure blocking of the sliding roof cover during a rather long operating time, in particular in case of a crash.
The invention is based on the problem of creating an initially cited vehicle sliding roof device that is improved as regards the adjusting of a movable cover unit and its fixing at different positions.